The Wildmother
|Last = |Count = 1 |C12App = true |Name = The Wildmother |AKA = Melora |CreatureType = Deity |Alignment = True Neutral |Connections = Erathis (lover) Lamor (worshipper) Caduceus Clay (worshipper)|Gladys (worshipper) |Status = Active |ImageSize = |AppID = |Stats = |Abilities = }} Melora, the Wildmother is the goddess of wilderness and the sea. She watches over nature, good harvest, grants protection from washing away in storms, guides the passage of ships, and protects smaller folk. As an NPC, The Wildmother is played by Matthew Mercer. 'Symbols' In addition to the staff-and-wreath, one of Melora's symbols is a swirl carved into stone, a slow cascading spiral. In her role as a goddess of sea life, this symbol is also often painted onto a sea shell. (See below for an example made from a seashell.) 'Artifacts' The Spire of Conflux, a staff capable of casting powerful druidic spells and increasing the power of the wielder's spells, was made from the Wildmother's breath. It is currently wielded by Keyleth, Headmaster of the Air Ashari druid tribe in Zephrah, Tal'Dorei. 'Places of Worship' 'Issylra' The district of Vasselheim known as the Birthheart is dedicated to the Wildmother. The Birthheart is where most of the food in Vasselheim is grown. In such a cold environment it is Melora's blessing that allows the land there to be fertile and grow crops from many different places. The temple in this district devoted to her worship is called the Abundant Terrace. 'Wildemount' Worship of the Wildmother is banned in the Dwendalian Empire. Outside of the Empire, in the Savalierwood near Shadycreek Run, Caduceus Clay and his family tended the graveyard in the Blooming Grove, which was a magically-warded sanctum that contained graves of people who had been touched by the Wildmother. In Nicodranas, there is a lighthouse called the Mother's Lighthouse that is dedicated to the worship of the Wildmother. It had been kept by Lightkeeper Gladys for her entire 86-year life. Commandments of the Wildmother * Protect the untamed wildernesses of the realm from exploitation and destruction. * Slay abominations and other dark mockeries of nature. * Embrace and respect the savage nature of the world. Exist in harmony with it. 'Known Worshipers' One worshiper in Westruun keeps a statue of Melora in her home. When the statue was broken, the owner said that she knew she would be forgiven for letting the statue break. * Caduceus Clay, cleric of the Blooming Grove * Gladys, Lightkeeper of the Mother's Lighthouse * Lamor, worshiper at the Abundant Terrace * Ophera, High Hierophant of the Abundant Terrace 'History' 'Background' During the Calamity, Melora created the Spire of Conflux, one of the Vestiges of Divergence. Along with the rest of the Prime Dieties, the Wildmother left the Material Plane and sealed herself behind the Divine Gate during the Divergence. 'The Campaign of Vox Machina' The Spire of Conflux was one of several Vestiges of Divergence found by Vox Machina while gathering power to defeat the Chroma Conclave. 'Campaign 2: The Mighty Nein' ' ' Caduceus Clay communicated with the Wildmother using Divination to ask about Fjord's mentor Vandren. References Art: Category:Prime Deities